Lost
by rookie06
Summary: Post Scirn Attack on Munich- This is the story if star wars were to cross over the C&C Universe will the Jedi be successful in their quest to add Earth into the Republic or will they fall to the dark side(Rated K for future Swearing)
1. Chapter 1

**Note:I will continue the new republic but I will be continuing this story it a crossover with tiberium wars where no one knows Anakin and the others but there will be an invasion soon**

**This will be only a crossover to command and conquer tiberium wars**

* * *

In orbit above Coruscant, The Resolute

"I'm tired of watching Corusant anymore master"Anakin said  
"Me too Anakin but the chancellor isn't safe with Greivous still on the loose"Obi-wan said  
"General!We spotted two seperatist ship escaping the system"A clone trooper said  
"Tell the others that we are going after them and tell Ashoka to gather the remaining 501st and the 212th forces on Coruscant"Anakin said  
"Yes sir I"m right on it sirThe clone trooper said  
"Anakin wait!, what about Coruscant?"Obi-wan asked  
"I think snips can handle the defenses while we're gone"Anakin said  
"Well I hope you're right"Obi-wan said  
"Put a tracking device onto the ship"Anakin commanded  
"I'll try general"He replied

* * *

Greivous's ship,Bridge

"Sir the jedi have found us"A droid said  
"Send fighters to distract them while we escape"Greivous commanded  
"Roger,roger"All the droids said

* * *

"General Skywalker, enemy fighters are coming out of the hangar"Yularen said  
"They're only a distraction so that Greivous can escape"Anakin said  
"General I have to ask but where is General Kenobi"Yularen asked  
"He said he will be getting reinforcements"Anakin said  
"Sir Greivous ship is heading into hyperspace"Rex said on the comlink  
"Thanks Rex tell the men to prepare themselves"Anakin said  
"I will sir"Rex replied

* * *

In hyperspace, The resolute

"General it looks like Greivous is heading into an unknown system"Yularen said  
"Have you got the tracking device in the ship"Anakin asked  
"No sir those fighters prevented us from planting it"Yularen said  
"Great now we don't know where Greivous is when we get out"Anakin sighed  
"Sir it appears that something is pulling us from hyperspace"Yularen said

* * *

In unknown system,The resolute  
"General it seems that this system is in the inner rim"A clone said  
"But how was that this system managed to be hidden from us"Anakin asked  
"I don't know sir but if this system manages to remain hidden I doubt there isn't more hidden system"Yularen said  
"I think you're right Yularen"Anakin said  
"Run a quick scan on the planets in this system"Anakin commanded  
"Yes sir"Yularen replied

* * *

5 minutes later

"Sir it appears that we weren't the only ones who caught that blast, our radars are detecting several unknown ships heading to that planet"Yularen said  
"Open the star map then isolate that third planet from the sun and zoom in"Anakin commanded  
"It seems like there's a war there and they're weapons and vehicles are nothing like I saw"Yularen said with fascination  
"Your right Yularen we have to make contact with them"Anakin said  
"Umm... .General I think you might have to delay that order"Rex says  
"Why Rex?Anakin asked  
"You might want to take a look at those ships"Rex replied  
"Wow it seems like the people doesn't want anyone disturbing their war"Anakin said  
"Then we might need reinforcements if they let us in"Yularen said

* * *

Jedi council

"This is some news indeed master Windu it appears that this system is right next to coruscant and based on Anakin's scans it appears that this planet may or may not be advanced as we are"Obi-wan said  
"Disturbing news indeed diplomat we must sent to make peace to the system  
"Yoda said"I'm afraid we cannot send in diplomats yet master Yoda there were also another group heading towards the planet but before they came in orbit some of their ships have taken heavy fire which we assumed it's because that they weren't expecting an attack like that"Obi-wan said  
"Contact them we cannot afford a system that close to Coruscant fall into the hands of the seperatist"Windu said

* * *

GDI command center,The pentagon

"Sir we're receiving an unknown transmission possibly from the scrin"A GDI officer said  
"Patch it thought we need to know what these aliens want from us"A GDI Commanding officer said  
"Yes sir"The first officer replied  
"Wait you not a scrin"The second officer said after seeing Anakin  
"What's a scrin, I'm a Jedi and we are the international peace keepers of the galaxy,My name is Anakin Skywalker"Anakin said  
"Then my name is Jack Granger of the Global Defense Initiative of Earth and this here is Kirce James my In ops Officer, Now what do you want?"Jack said  
"Wait who is that?"Kirce said after seeing Obi-wan  
"My name is Obi-wan Kenobi I am Anakin's master"Obi-wan said  
"So you're his boss?"Jack said  
"What I didn't say that, it's our way of respect to the ones with the highest rank"Anakin said


	2. Plans

**Note:This is just a crossover to C&C Tiberium wars (post invasion of the scirn on Munich) I really like everyone to help me if they want but the majority of the chapters is from me **

* * *

_After a while explaining all the history,Technology, Enemies and organizations of both our galaxy and their planet which they named Earth which seems like a decent name to both Anakin and Obi-wan  
_

"So you're saying that this Brotherhood of NOD is a cult?"Obi-wan asked  
"More like a terrorist group attacking on the blue zones and getting help from the yellow zones"Jack said  
"I'm sorry but can you repeat explaining about the zones"Anakin said  
"Okay but this is the last thing I'll explain this, The red zones are the ones that The Tiberium hit so hard that the zone cannot be inhabited, The yellow zones are also infested with Tiberium but there are so little amount of Tiberium in it so most of our population are living inside it while the blue zone which is few in number are the last place where almost or no Tiberium in it"Jack said  
"Sir!I'm detecting another transmission from NOD!"Kirce said  
"Alright patch it true but guys stay quiet we can't afford NOD to see you"Jack said as Kane's Second in command appeared  
"Well, Well ,well Kilian Qatar I didn't expect you to show up"Jack said  
"Enough with the jokes Jack I'm here to offer you a truce"Kilian said  
"And what is it I suppose?"Jack said  
"Since our leader is dead and the aliens outnumber our forces separately I want our forces to combine since they have no mercy for the innocent people"Kilian said  
"Okay what's the catch here?"Jack said  
"Nothing no catches"Kilian said  
"Okay I'll consider you offer right now just sit down"Jack said before ending the transmission  
"Take this offer now jack because there are no other chance"Anakin said  
"I agree with Anakin, If you truly wish to defeat your enemy you must learn from them"Obi-wan said  
"Wait a minute you two, when did I to listen to your opinion"Jack said  
"But sir this could be a great opportunity since the believe that we are not going to send anymore spies that they open up their bases less protected and we can study their tactics and possibly reverse engineer their tech"Kirce said  
"Alright but the moment thing get shabby I have to evacuate all spies"Jack said  
"Of course if this alliance fails we are always here"Obi-wan said

* * *

GDI command center,The conference room

"What is it Jack that is so important that you called me and the commander to stop fighting Nod and pulled our troops back"Redmond said  
"Cause we are making a truce with them a few hours ago we've receive a transmission with NOD's temporary leader Killian Qatar"Jack said  
"What you can't be serious about it Jack"The commander said  
"I'm serous commander while the scrin outnumber our forces ten to one we have no choice"Jack said

After that kirce immediately entered the room and whispered something to jack witch he ordered the commander to follow him and allowed Redmond to try to recapture some of the lost cities

"Commander since I have great trust on you I have to show you this cause I can't trust Redmond with it anyways this is top-secret which only the most trusted and loyal personnel to know this except Redmond, Commander I like you to meet our new allies Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi"Jack said  
"Um sir can I speak to you private"The commander said 

After two hours of speaking they finally came out of the room they were in

"Alright since you two can't help us physically you have to help us by improving our tech"Jack said  
"We can help you but there is a slight problem"Obi-wan said  
"What is it?"The commander said  
"You see that it is impossible because we have no tech to secretly transport you the supplies"Obi-wan said  
"Wait master did you remember that stealth ship I used to kill that sep general?"Anakin asked  
"Yes I did remember that but unfortunately it still being repaired"Obi-wan said  
"It's done repairing and yes I accidentally bump into it"Obi-wan said  
"I knew we should have placed it in the temple hangar"Obi-wan silently said to himself  
"So those supplies?"Jack said interrupting the two  
"You will have them tomorrow?"Obi-wan said

* * *

**Alright sorry for the delay school have taken it's toll on me plus writers block anyways please review and feel free to ask anything you like**


End file.
